


MaxSpite Flash Forward

by MarrowMeister



Category: MaxSpite, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spite - Fandom, Venom (Comics), symbiote - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/pseuds/MarrowMeister
Summary: A brief glimpse into the future of Max and Spite's life together. Inclusion of several sex scenes, domesticity, and action.





	MaxSpite Flash Forward

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are property of Tumblr user MaxSpite and MomoThistle. This piece was made in a very close working relationship between Tumblr user MarrowMeister and MaxSpite.

Total word count: 8,611

Anatomy was always one of the things he struggled with the most. The tip of the graphite crumbled from the force pushing it against the canvas. He stared down at the current project in front of him, not for work this time, but for pleasure. Solid black lines drawn with confidence and years of experience curved and connected forming a colorless figure that was anything but unfamiliar. Max had debated many times over his career whether it would be ethical to use his alter ego as a source of inspiration and income, but his second conscious had convinced him to take advantage of any small victories he could. The late night sounds the man had grown accustomed to flowed outwards from the living room on the other side of such a thin door separating his workspace and the living room. The tip of Max’s index finger and the left side of his middle digit ached from the constant pressure the drawing tools produced, constantly creating friction between skin and the wood of the pencils and plastics of pens. The chair rocked back onto its hind legs as the man pushed his feet against the wall under the large angled wooden desk he used to produce his drawings, the man’s entire livelihood formed from just his fingers and some paper.  


A voice called from the other side of the door, slightly muffled between the closed office door and the television noises. Max felt his pants tighten just a tiny amount, the voice producing the same reaction after so many years together. It settled somewhere between whiny and mocking, relatively high pitched with a slight scratchiness as an undertone. “Maxi. Maxi boyyyy-“ it beckoned. Max brought his hands together absentmindedly, twisting the red and white marbled ring around. A tick that had developed shortly after his unconventional marriage had bound the physical reminder of his partner to his ring finger. Only but a moment later Max caught himself twisting the ring, the material somewhere between a flexible gum like elastic and a solid stone. Max bent his knees, bringing the chair back to its resting position hovering over the completed line art of his alter ego and the goo he loved. The reminder of all that was left was just to do some light coloring and finish up the background art. The man’s feet pressed into the carpeted floor, bristles squirming between his toes and relieving some of the pressure his body placed on them. He strolled over to the door and grasped the handle, twisting it just a small amount allowing the beckoning voice to grow louder. “Maxiii” it continued with such allure, pulling the grown man like a child to a jar of cookies. The carpeted floor ended right at the threshold of the door, Max’s feet making contact with the rather cold grey tiling of his apartment. His partner, the word still excited him to his very core, preferred the temperature on the cooler side yet not particularly freezing. Max moved across the empty floor which was probably no more than a meter or two and rested his hand on the backside of the dark red, possibly even wine colored couch. The texture was soft and cloth like, allowing those resting upon it to be more comfortable than something like leather which is generally considered more aesthetically appealing. Max always preferred function over aesthetic, not that he couldn’t have both.  


He finally brought his attention to the source of the noise that had interrupted his little side project. Max peered over the edge of the couch and down at what most people would consider alarming to say the least. A primarily white cord of sorts sat coiled on top of a dinner plate that had been placed on top of the middle couch cushion. Most would consider the animal to have been a snake of some sort, its rounded head and red streaks taking on the form of some sort of eye like pattern, yet the streaks never remained still changing their very outline and shape like oil and vinegar. Its overall size looked as if it couldn’t have been more than a few feet long, wrapped on top of itself like some sort of vanilla raspberry swirl. Its body fluid as it some sections of its body merged and separated yet still maintaining the overall appearance of a coiled serpent. Max outstretched his hand towards the head of his partner. A near unearthly sound escaped from the mouth that had formed just beneath its eyes, somewhere between a purr and a chitter that Max knew was sourced from feelings of appreciation and sheer content. The creature closed the distance between its head and the man’s fingertips, making contact like a cat would and rubbing what could only be assumed to be its cheek against Max’s hand and fingers. The shape’s structure dipped inwards from the contact, its viscous body giving way to the light petting and endearing strokes from its favorite human. “I wasn’t sure I was going to see you tonight. Thought maybe you’d be tucked away – hiding from me in your little room.” the creature’s mouth was open but Max was almost feeling the voice, like it was being whispered into his ears. Perhaps even growled, the uncertainty of the sound perplexed him for years but Max had eventually grown to terms with its extraterrestrial characteristics. Max continued to pet the creature, its body fluctuating between completely solid and highly viscous. It was cool to the touch, slightly less than the ambient temperature of the room, and even felt wet; or at least damp but when Max pulled away and rubbed his index finger to his thumb the dryness and friction remained like normal. The creature exerted a slight discontent from the random cease of attention and its body melted together. Its previously uniformly coiled body now more of a shapeless blob, red streaks flowing aimlessly as two eye like shapes pulled together and narrowed with frustration. “Maxi” the name fell somewhere between playful and snide. Max brought his attention away from his fingers and the lack of moisture, glancing at the blob. Like a coiled spring the globule launched off the plastic dinner plate and upwards along the man’s outstretched arm. Max’s stomach dropped from the sudden projectile and he flinched before catching his own reaction and dropping his arms to his sides with a slightly frustrated face. The goo slithered up Max’s forearm, coiling around and disappearing up the man’s sleeve. The cool temperature and odd texture was a familiar sensation that calmed and even aroused Max. “Ooh, that’s always something I like to feel-” the voice hummed from somewhere deep inside Max’s ear canal “-We like to hear” the goo maneuvered down Max’s chest and nipped at his pant-line. Max felt his groin tingle with the familiar feeling of anticipation. The snake began spreading itself like icing on a cake across Max’s body, hugging his skin tightly. The man exhaled deeply, a slight shake in the air tailing along. He closed his hands into fists as the alien fluid pulled itself along and sealed itself together along his spinal column. The liquid continued to slide itself upwards against his back, the sensuality exciting his very core. Max tilted his head and leaned into his shoulder where a white hand had begun to form, red fingertips taking on a claw like shape that just barely tickled the bottom of his jaw. The hands were a loose structure, identifiable but without much holding them together. The pleasurable chittering from earlier vibrating just at Max’s nape. The man brought his right hand up and rested it on top of his left shoulder, the goo depressed from the touch and the hand inverted, its fingers bending against themselves until it faced the opposite direction as before. Max lightly grasped the loose shape of the goo until it slithered into his fingertips, tightening itself like a glove and then a sleeve, connecting itself to the center mass that hugged every curve and tender muscle of Max’s chest. He glanced downwards, his chest and entire right arm now engulfed by the non-terrestrial being, leaving only his jeans untouched. Max felt something tug at the waistline of his pants once more, the goo pushed against the pants again this time with more force. Max felt his clothing loosen as the creature nipped and pulled at the belt and zipper of his jeans. The man felt his right hand move itself up to his lips, the appendage completely out of his control. Its slick and foreign texture teasing the sensitive pink flesh of his lips. Max couldn’t help himself, he brought his lips around his own fingers and slid his tongue against the talon. The goo was cool against his tongue, generally neutral in flavor but also hiding the metallic iron taste of human blood, yet somewhat sweeter. Max sucked on his fingers once more, the goo arcing around his tongue in response, feeling the same pleasure that Max felt but twice over. Like two minds experiencing the same pleasure, one giving and one receiving, one receiving and one giving. “Spite” the name slipped out of Max’s mouth as the creature toyed with him.  


Max felt ecstasy and excitement light up across his body as his lover tightened against his skin. Max felt his right hand pull itself towards his pants to finally unbutton and allow his partner access to their favorite pastime. The goo vibrated consciously at the thought of bringing both itself and its partner to climax. “S-spite, hun.” Red patches molded into eyes that stared upwards. “we-we shouldn’t” the tentative man fought for his better judgement. “hun its early, we agreed that we wouldn’t do this until after work.” the goo stopped pulsing and Max felt a small wave of agitation and disappointment flush across his latex like outfit. “Don’t wanna go out smelling like your fluids again?” it inquired mockingly. The shape that had been playfully tugging along his pant line earlier aggressively shot itself under the denim and crawled through the front pocket of the underwear below. Max felt himself grow cold in a moment of fear as his husband grasped his testicles and squeezed, his previously undecided erection now pushing itself against the sturdy denim. The creature teasing Max “are you sure about that” the goo tightened further and Max felt himself gasp in both pain and pleasure. The two feelings shared a border that most considered unsavory. “Spite.” Max said with composure this time. The alien chirped with surprise, “Fine.” It stated passive aggressively, “but after work for sure…” The sentence more of a statement that an inquiry. Max felt the familiar tentacles recede from his testicles slowly, brushing his shaft as they retreated upwards. The white goo that was previously squeezing tightly against his arm and torso relaxed and shrank together, forming a sort of abridged snake body that had been laying on the dinner plate when Max had first entered the room. He felt its serpent body coiled twice around his belly for support, teetering between resting on top of his skin and being absorbed into it, an indefinable barrier between the two shifting along his abdomen. Max felt a small head poke its way out of the small hole where his own neck joined his chest. The opalescent creature slinking up to eye level of its host, its head likely no bigger than Max’s fist. “Spite, you know I want to-“ the paper thing coil around his belly tightened at the statement “But we have a responsibility to try and do some good.” The serpent’s flowing red eyes shifting into a narrowed position not too dissimilar from an exceptionally content cat. “I know, I know” the alien showing a somewhat out of character composition and composure. “fine Max. We-” Spite’s alien body began to spread across Max’s chest once more, still tight like before but more purposeful this time. “will go on patrol, do what we need tonight. But then-“ A small separation spread across the wormlike head of the alien and an unearthly purple appendage flopped outwards of the split “-You are mine” Spite finished forming his mouth, the previously soft and impressionable goo like texture had visibly solidified and the purple tongue had sharpened. Max leaned forward and lightly kissed his partner, the serpent head softening its aggressive composure “one condition.” It stated with an unsettling smile. Max knew better than to try and negotiate with his partner when it had been more than a day and half since they went at it. “fine, whatever you want” The alien vibrated with excitement, sliding back into the collar of the shirt and rejoining its core. Max felt the ever-peculiar feeling of his partner entering his body, the goo absorbed superficially and Max felt random nerves fire as the foreign object travelled through his blood stream and slid along random organs. The symbiote spread itself evenly throughout internally and reached equilibrium with his body, now able to control his actions and fully bonded with his partner. Max was no longer just a man, and Spite was no longer alone. They remained two separate consciousnesses, but their very existences had blended together, there was no definite line where Spite ended and Max began. They walked together, exiting the living room and heading down the short hallway of the somewhat cramped apartment. The cool air that had previously brushed across Max’s skin now felt welcoming and appropriate. They strolled passed the first door, a boring white that Max abhorred but had never gotten around to painting a more exciting color for his workspace. The other two doors sat at the end of the hallway, one the same white as the door to the study, and the other a dark stained ebony that led to the bedroom. They reached for the white door’s metallic handle and turned, the effort formed in unity. They stepped in, the bathtub shower combination staring back at them, along with a rather bare vanity accompanied by a cheap electric razor, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and two small bottles of prescription medication. The two closed the door and the full body mirror reflected back, showing Max his navy blue denim jeans, and the short sleeved graphic tee shirt he had woken up in. The shirt was both his and Spite’s favorite, the worn ink placed on the cotton once a recognizable custom design that Max had designed specifically as a Christmas present for Spite. It showed a rather cartoonish depiction of their combined form however a large comical peppermint candy cane had been planted right over the crotch. Max had labored over trying to capture Spite’s specific expression of pride and self-congratulations. Max recalled how he couldn’t quite walk correctly for a couple of days after presenting it to his husband, the alien kicking his ‘thank you’ into overdrive for a few days. Max looked into the eyes that had previously belonged to just himself, the oceanic green irises scrunching his previously black pupils into pinpoints to counteract the bright fluorescents of the bathroom. Max leaned closer to the mirror and examined his pupils, now a very dark wine like red, a detail he had not really given much attention to before during the time they bonded. The two reached downwards and gripped the bottom of the cotton apparel, lifting over their head and placing the now inside out shirt just on top of the closed toilet seat for later use. The two stared at their union, Max’s body was significantly more toned than it had been years ago when they first met. Not quite a full six pack, but there was definite definition. Max felt his arms move towards his shoulders, massaging them lightly as they slid down his pectorals and then back up once more having never felt more attracted to his own body than when they were together. Spite couldn’t help himself.  


Max felt a sense of power and certainty as he watched his skin grow paler, the alien goo seeping out through every pore and forming a collective layer across his body. The sensation was unlike anything he had encountered before or after the first time they came together all those years ago, as if his very skin had tightened around his body. The creature continued to spread, pulling itself together over his back and then crawling aggressively up his neck. Spite’s body showing its true excitement as it slipped into Max’s mouth, the familiar sweetened irony taste showing itself. The goo was simultaneously a separate layer from Max’s own skin and yet he could feel its very nature and thoughts. The white substance streaked over his hands, Max staring at the outstretched limb in front of him watching his fingers end in solid red digits. It continued moving with gravity down to the waistline it had so desperately fought with just a short while ago, but this time they used their dexterous talons to ever so slightly pop open the button. The denim clothing sinking to the floor around Max’s ankles letting the two take notice of his toned calf muscles and the obvious musculature of his quadriceps. The goo moved to the soft cotton of Max’s underwear and pushed it lightly, the elastic band sliding over the curvature of his butt and dropping to rest just on top of the pants. They looked over themselves, the very thought of what was to come bringing Max to a full erection. The goo shook in excitement as it slid down the now free skin and slipped over his shaft. Max shook and exhaled in pleasure as the exquisite pressure massaged and rubbed his crotch. The feeling continued down to his testicles, gripping them with the same force as they had done so just a few minutes before. Max felt himself drooling at the pleasure, his tongue now almost a foot long as it dangled from the newly grown set of external teeth. The pulsing massage continued against his shaft, Max felt himself growing close to orgasm, the very feeling pressing just outside of his reach. His testicles ached as the goo pulled but Max felt himself wishing it wouldn’t stop and Spite conceded. The creature tightened across its host’s body, reacting to the pleasure Max felt in its own way. Both on the verge of complete orgasm. Max felt himself bend forward and his new tongue cooperated with their goal, sliding down and closing the distance. The purple tongue finally making contact just at the very tip, before sliding downwards, coiling around the very body of his penis. The tongue worked as an extension of his own, but Spite had all but taken residence in the extremity using it at his own pace. Max and spite whined in unison, Max attempted to bring his hand into the fray but felt Spite hold it off. Their tongue coiled tighter and squeezed with force, Max finally feeling the reaction to all of this stimulus. His muscles contracted and pumped, the orgasm causing a full body reaction as his groin practically steamed with heat and excitement. Max tasted himself, his tongue allowing a unique extrasensory experience as the saltiness and thick texture flowing across his alien tongue. They panted, out of breath from the experience, feeling himself grow softer and his tongue relax allowing the sexual adventure to end. They stared into the mirror together, now nearly fully formed. Max watched and felt as the cool goo flowed over his nose and across his eyes. The lenses hovering just above his own eyes somewhere between enhancing his vision and providing a new pair of eyes altogether. The one of kind experience creating a whole new perspective that most people could not quite conceive. The exceptionally bright room adjusted to a more appropriate lighting as Max’s new eyes compensated more efficiently than his human organs, new details coming into view that were not invisible before but escaped his stern perception. The pair glanced downwards and stared at their bare feet, taking one step out of the clothes resting around their ankles and onto the clean floor. Max smelled the remnants of his semen in the air with his newly acquired extra-terrestrial nose but knew nobody else could. The very scent causing his out of breath mouth to water, not so much at the actual fluid but more of what it represented. A familiar voice spoke, not into his ear but into his body. The very words being felt more than heard. “we want to try something new” Spite stated and Max absently shook his head, still dazed from their recent climax. The goo finally began to move past his upper thighs and collected at their feet, forming their regular two toed claws. A moment passed, as if the symbiote was thinking about its next move before the goo began to change its shape once more. Max stared into the mirror as what would likely have been horrifying from an outside perspective came off as comforting and intriguing in these moments. Max’s very calf and foot shaped changed, his now digitigrade legs giving him another six to seven or so centimeters he didn’t have before and his alien body appearing more foreign than ever. “Me likey” Max verbalized playfully, his voice a higher and scratchier pitch than when the two were separate. Shifting his stance to admire his new legs and even taking a good look at his butt, the goo lightly squeezing his cheeks in response. The two flexed once more in front of the mirror, stroking their own egos in humor and brushed the pants and underwear to the side with their feet. They opened the door and attempted to step into the hallway, accidentally bumping the very top of their head on the door frame “apparently 6 centimeters makes a difference” they chuckled together in response, the armored characteristics of the symbiote assuring that neither had taken any damage from such minimal contact. The two maneuvered into the living room and pulled the thin string that held the blinds closed, raising them up and revealing the outside world. Winter nights meant that sundown was typically earlier, but this was not an issue as both Max and Spite preferred doing their best work in the evenings. The fear of criminals played into their ability to have a successful patrol, sometimes they would run away at the very sight of the alien, but living in a world of marvels meant that the shock value and fear for inhuman creatures isn’t what it once was.  


They moved their red tipped talons with dexterity and popped the small metal hook out of its receiver, allowing the window to be opened. The wood frame and glass panel slid upwards and a blast of winter air fought its way inside. If the two weren’t bonded max would likely have yelped and run for warmth, but the frigid air was welcoming to his new body. The room they stared down from was several stories in the air, pockets of snow collecting at the edges of the barren road. They looked out to the skyline together, the excessive light pollution combined with their new eyes allowing them to see as if it was just passed noon. The two stepped onto the ledge, crouching under the open window and crawled out onto the wall just outside. The goo performing like an adhesive, clinging to every imperfection in the brick and mortar structure. They reached out and slid the glass panel downwards, closing it for later use. They crouched down, completely perpendicular to the building, supported by nothing more than the small surface area of their now digitigrade foot. They tensed their quads and shot forward, launching off the building and into the air.  


The frosty winter air swathed over Spite’s body as he protected Max from the temperatures. They sailed through the air, crossing over the rooftop of an entire building before gravity reminded them of their existence. The next rooftop began to close the distance quite quickly, Max had a hard time when they first began patrolling trying to remind himself that Spite was protecting him. “I’d never let anything hurt you” the voice rang throughout this body, feeling the same memory that Max had recalled. The pair relaxed their legs in preparation for the impact, connecting with the gravel rooftop of what was likely an apartment building in their fair city. They brought their legs into a roll in order to absorb and dispel the shock, even though they both knew there was no real need, their body fully capable of absorbing any amount of damage that a minor fall could bring. The two continued this rooftop hopping, not holding a particular goal in mind yet enjoying the superhuman experience. Some rooftops were covered in ceramic shingles, others were flat and covered with gravel. It wasn’t until a few more minutes later that the pair began rising higher and higher into the sky, the previously residential location bleeding into tall and imposing commercial buildings. Max took one more leap off of a rather tall apartment building, the rooftop pool and deck completely vacant on such a cold night. They looked downwards at the snow collecting in the roads, it had only been hours since they last run-through of snow plows but the consistent trickle of flurries had piled up, creating picturesque white lines running through the gaps between every structure. Max tucked his legs upwards a slight bit in preparation for his landing, gripping the clean glass of a modern skyscraper was always tricky for the pair. Spite responded by more efficiently moving their legs to the flat wall of the glass, allowing their artificial adhesive quality the symbiote applied to their hands and feet to support more body weight. Max leaned outwards from the building, supporting themselves with their left hand and both feet. Spite began to absorb and catalogue the minute vibrations that sailed through the air. Remnants from any movement or moment of speech coming in from miles around. The vibrations automatically organized themselves as Spite concentrated them into Max’s auditory canal, mimicking the appearance of superhuman hearing. They remained clinging to the building, unmoving for minutes, searching every clue they received for any sign of danger, any sign of action, any sign of someone in need. Spite concentrated on the incoming auditory information, paying little attention to Max’s current thoughts moving about. “Hey. Spite…?” The creatures host spoke quietly to no apparent answer, their voice scratching its inhuman sounds into the air. Max coughed and idly relaxed his tongue, allowing it to flap in the wind as they sat so high on the building. “I just wanted to say how much I love you, just how glad I am that we found eachother. That I opened your canister so many years ago. Even if you did take advantage of me a little in the laundry room…” he couldn’t help but exhale quickly at the comedic memory. Max felt the goo respond by tightening tenderly, hugging his bare body evenly. The very feeling of raw affection flowing throughout Max, some his own and some his partner’s.  


The pair took notice of the subtle unique vibrations of a small caliber handgun having its hammer pulled back. The weapon and its user approximately six or so blocks away. Without hesitation they flexed their legs closer to the building and launched outwards similarly to how they did so just an hour or so ago at the beginning of their patrol. The cool air slid over their smooth body, their rounded head and small body allowing for an interesting aerodynamic ability to not quite glide but definitely extend their time in the air. Spite spoke up after his long silence “I’m not totally sure but it sounds like two guys. Definitely one of them is armed, sounds like a small handgun. Probably a .22, well be fine.” Max nodded to himself, curling into a roll as they landed together on a gravel rooftop. The lip of the rooftop was only raised a few inches from its base, allowing the two to place their foot over the edge and stare downwards. The alleyway appeared quite dark to human eyes, but Spite could see clearly, no detail escaped the pair. From the paint chips off the rusting green dumpster, to the improperly laced shoes of the perpetrator. They scanned across the alley once more, taking note of an overcoated man. His pale skin accented by his enflamed red nose and fingertips, the cold weather strongly affecting anyone who did not take proper precautions to stem the tide of the weather. Another man held a gloved hand against the aging brick wall of the very building Spite crouched over, relieving himself loudly behind the dumpster. The heat of his urine against the snow causing steam to rise. “What are we waiting for?” Spite prodded curiously. “well, they haven’t actually DONE anything yet hun. Don’t really wanna beat up innocent homeless people for no reason. Its hard enough to get good publicity as it is.” Max felt his head nod in response, addressing his own statement. As if the universe chose to respond at that exact moment the gloveless man coughed aggressively towards the other who audibly zipped his pants. They mumbled something that Spite chose not to really process and watched as they approached the nearby door, gated with wrought iron bars locked in place with a shiny padlock that was clearly on the newer side. Max stuck his hand to the side of the building he stood on and began to crawl downwards, his white and red coloring began to bleed into a mimicry of the brick wall. The pair camouflaged flawlessly and playfully continued down the wall until they were just barely a meter away from the gloved man, completely unaware of the predator hunting their illicit activities. “This is gonna be a real easy take, Rod said that the guy turned off the alarm cause he wants the insurance money. So we get the take and he gets the legal pay. Win win” his deep voice clearly that of an older man, possibly in his 40s or 50s. The other man who Spite just registered was almost an entire foot shorter strolled over to the gated door and tugged on the silver lock with a blue stripe on the bottom. It dangled firmly and the man swept his foot across the snow casually, it appeared he was looking for something. “Cmonnn Max” Spites voice lingered on the ‘s’ sound, a habit he picked up whenever he grew anxious and energetic… or horny. The creature gripped Max’s ass in response to the thought but relaxed immediately afterwards knowing that this was not the time or place. They watched patiently once more as the older man coughed once more, this time it didn’t sounds intentional, he cleared his throat aggressively and produced two small sticks that Max surmised was a lockpicking set. “I knew he’d forget about the key, don’t matter anyways” he pushed the smaller man aside and crouched to his knees, wiggling the tools for a few moments before pulling on the lock downwards and sliding it out of the ring securing the wrought iron door closed. Now that the door was opened and the only thing between the criminals and the inside of the store was a thin wooden door Spite maneuvered off of the wall and into the snow. His digitigrade feet allowing him to see over both of the men’s heads. Spite leaned into his flair for the dramatic and slowly began to release his camouflage back into his normal coloration. His textured body slowly seeping into its white and red coloration, a pair of tentacles growing out from his trapezius muscles and waving in the air slowly. The two men not yet noticing their spectator, the smaller of the two twisting the metal handle aggressively and shoving his body weight against the door. Spite placed his hands on his hips and squared out his feet, the classical heroic pose looking ridiculous for such an unimposing figure but his unearthly alien physiology providing an intimidating aura nonetheless. They stood their for almost a full minute waiting for one of the men to take notice, neither did. The older man frowned and shoved the smaller aside, standing in front of the wooden door and prepared himself to raise his foot and kick it in. The smaller man reached into his jacket pocket and produced a white carton of cigarettes, placing one into his mouth, allowing his lips to secure it filter first as the clicking of the flint lighter struggled to ignite in the cold air. He inhaled deeply and began to casually look around, the cigarette falling out of his mouth and plopping silently in the snow as he stared at the vigilante. “hey uh, Bart… Bart?” his eyes never leaving the monstrous figure. “what” he lowered his leg and turned to face the same direction as his partner. “oh.” The man stated plainly.  


“are you goinggg to go quietlyyyy. Or issss it going to be a fighttt” the higher pitched scratchy voice slid into the air out of Spites mouth not even leaving a cloud of condensation. The younger man was clearly terrified, trying to decide between fight or flight. The older man pointed and snapped his fingers “you’re uh, you’re…” he struggled for a moment with his memory “fright? Some shit like that. Fuckin everyone has a stupid name now Christ. We’re not hurting anyone, can’t you go stop a mugger or some shit.” The man clearly disenfranchised with the world of heroes and villains he lived in. Spite turned his head curiously and stepped towards the men slowly, the snow piled up in the alley crunching beneath their clawed feet. “look… kid?” he questioned unsure how exactly to address the creature. “come any closer and this is gonna get dirty. Just leave us alone.” Max briefly considered the notion but Spite was clearly pent up in more ways than one. The older man ripped a weapon out of his pocket and aimed dead center, between the candy red stripes on Spite’s chest, squeezing the trigger in one swift movement. The barrel of the gun exploded and a led pellet sailed through the air closing the gap between the two in milliseconds, smashing into the goo. Spite’s chest rippled absorbing the entire output of the shock and allowing the bullet to simply drop to the ground, not even collapsing into itself. By this point the younger man had reflexively covered his ears in fear of both the environment at the gunshot itself. “Our turn” Spite shoved his hand out with an open palm towards the younger man, his entire arm extending the necessary centimeters to make proper contact. An audible crack sounding, likely the cartilage supporting his sternum to his ribs. Not a lethal attack but it hurts nonetheless. The larger man threw the gun to the ground and scowled as he threw an awkwardly formed fist towards the alien pair. Spite smiled and his tongue flapped from the movement “if guns don’t work, why do you think punching will?” he mocked as he sidestepped the attack. “seriously?” he continued making a fool out of the older man who continued his flurry of attacks, not stopping for even a moment as he threw punch after punch. Not a single attack connected, some missing completely as they danced, while others were slightly moved by Spite’s tentacles. The man tried one final attempt and shoved his head forward, a headbutt connecting against Spite’s artificial skull. The man’s head split visibly, his blood leaking out and down his nose and face as he fell to the ground. The shorter man groaned to the side and clutched his chest “ssssshut it. Well get to youuu in a momenttt” Spite squatted in front of the collapsed older man and turned his head once more, mocking him with his lackadaisical attitude and floppy tongue. The man pushed his legs against the snow and pushed away as best as he could, his hand extended and fingers spread begging for mercy. Spite shot forward and snapped his jaws closed onto the man’s fingers, completely separating his index finger and two knuckles of his middle. They chewed audibly and swallowed the flesh, bringing their tongue across the man’s head laceration. His shivers of pain and fear muting any comeback he could possibly have concocted. The irony taste and beautiful red color contrasted starkly against the white of his mouth and artificial skin. Max thought back to earlier, his brief taste of his own partner and snapped back to his current whereabouts. Their unity blended their own thoughts and desired together making the struggle or morality and identity blur. “WHAT THE FUCK SPITE” Max practically screamed internally. “don’t be such a bitch maxiii” he vibrated. “sometimesss it takes a little more of a pushhh” The man stared with wide eyes, possibly going into shock. “Spite you KNOW we don’t DO that” his voice slid out of his alien mouth sounding more human than usual, their individualism really showing after the source of their disagreement. “FINE.” Spite responded with a pout “we won’t eat anyone else.” Max frowned and licked his cheeks, collecting the splattered blood that hadn’t quite made it into his mouth. The taste was intoxicating, unsure if these feelings were his own or his partner’s. “We will talk about this later.” Max stated sternly.  


Spite felt a strong pressure against the back of Max’s skull. Without turning around a voice stated “show me your hands, no funny business. Fuckin masks are ruining this city.” It was at this point that Max and Spite took notice of the blue and red flashing against the walls of the alley, the gunshot likely attracted the local authorities. The officer pressed his weapon against their skull with more force. Spite knew that there was a possibility that a larger caliber weapon at this range could very possibly cause real damage to their body. He thought only of Max and protecting his host and lover. Max sat unmoving, feeling no true fear but unsure of how exactly to wiggle his way out of such a tricky situation. A bizarre tingling sensation sprouting from his tailbone. Physiological changes were always a bizarre feeling, as if he was growing a new limb or organ. The artificial nerve endings of Spite’s extraterrestrial body attaching to the natural ones of Max’s own body allowing the movement and accessibility as if they had never been without it. The goo layered over itself silently, laying into the snow disguising its creation. The thin strips of artificial muscle widening and tipping off with an even triangular shape, evoking the typical imagery of the devil. Spite maneuvered the tail behind their attacker and whipped it around his neck without so much as even looking. The man grunted and dropped his weapon, allowing Spite to stand up from his crouched position, his full height almost even with the above average height of the police officer. They maintained eye contact for a moment as they loosened the coiled tail from the man’s neck. “not your enemyyy” they spoke and fully released their tail, bringing it down to rest at ground level, wrapping once around the weapon that they now recognized as a shotgun and lifting it to a reasonable level allowing the officer to rearm themselves. The man clutched the firearm closely, cradling it partially in fear. “You bit that guy’s fingers off…” he spoke nervously, the stern aggression and competency leaving his voice entirely. “and we will do much worssseee to anyone who desservesss it. He broke the lawww” they spoke calmly to the officer. Spite watched the condensation escape the man’s nose as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The collapsed men to their sides groaned in unison, snapping the officer into action. He awkwardly stepped by the source of their fear and spoke into the radio mounted to his shoulder. Spite took the moment to reactivate his camouflage, blending right back into the brick and mortar walls of the structure they leaned against. Max decided not to wait around, his job complete, sticking their hands to the side of the structure and climbing upwards taking full advantage of his anonymity.  


They pulled themselves over the edge of the rooftop and surveyed the location. A rooftop exit sat to the far end, but overall the area remained clear. “you’ve had your funnnn” Max felt his partner speak and a moment of fear and anxiety spiked in his belly. “Now itss my turnnn” Max could feel his own tongue salivating over the thought of his own body, clearly Spite was exerting some control. Max felt the goo that previously protected from the elements and dangers of the outside world suddenly turn its attention inwards. The creature formed its host-less hands and squeezed, Max yelped at the sudden stimulus against his ass. The hands glided across his body and against his inner thighs. The soothing and sudden contact sparking a wave of arousal centered in his groin. Max felt his own tongue slack out of his mouth further, the purple structure dripping with drool, a physical manifestation of his anticipation. “f-fine, I wont fight you on this.” The words sounding awkwardly as he spoke, his voice shaking from excitement. “we don’t need your permisssssion” Spite snapped back playfully and squeezed his partners thighs once more. Max’s tongue drooped all the way to the floor, almost his entire height at this point. It touched the cold snow that had piled on to the rooftop and dangled against his legs. The goo rippled and shifted, massaging Max’s body, tightening and loosening across his form. Their purple tongue maneuvered to his groin where the creature released its hold over Max’s body, the cold air slamming against his exposed erection. Max shuddered from the frigid air but felt a warm strip of flesh wrap around his shaft. His tongue having slathered his cock in dripping saliva, the long appendage further continuing down to his testicles and enveloping them in a tight grasp. Max savored his own tastes, the sensation of his own precum only strengthening Spite’s grasp on his anatomy. Spite used the hands he had formed against Max’s thighs and moved them upwards. Spreading his partners cheeks and using its fingers like tendrils teasing and relaxing their goal. Max stumbled to the rooftop exit and leaned against the door, gasping from the full body stimulation. He reached his right hand to his own cock and wrapped it tightly around the tongue that grasped so tightly. He slid his hand forward and backward against the tongue, the cold air contrasting the near steaming heat he gave off. He whined verbally as the tendrils slid inside, Spite excitedly explored and prodded. Max felt a gust of frosty air against his forehead, taking note of the creature seeping away from his face, leaving his inhuman tongue as the only alien physiology left across his body. The purple appendage pulling and being pulled across his erection faster and faster, the pleasurable friction bringing him closer to climax. The pair shared no words as Spite pried Max’s cheeks apart further and forced himself against the chestnut sized organ. Max whined and yelped from the surge in ecstasy, his naked body unprotected from the elements. He leaned harder against the door of the exit and panted over and over. Spite slid his tentacles in and out against the muscular walls of his partner. Max wordlessly groaned as he felt his final release. Shooting ropes of himself against his alien tongue and his own hand, the bizarre sensitivity of his prostate and ass furthering his orgasm to the point that his vision darkened and spots twinkled across his vision. He stood panting against the wall for almost a full minute. Feeling as his semen froze against his palm, his exposed body visually steaming against the snow that landed on it. Max closed his hand into a fist as the frozen substance cracked and fell to the ground. He whimpered as Spite exited his body and began to reform over his body. The violently frozen air bleeding back into the pleasurable feeling it had been before. “Hey Spite” his voice audibly changing from its regular tone to the scratchy high pitched alien sound he and his partner spoke with. “that was…” he searched for the right description “that was beautiful” the symbiote hugged his body back tenderly in response. The creature didn’t verbalize but Max could feel the very love and affection it felt for its host. They looked outwards to the city and debated returning to their apartment for the night or pursuing further crimes. “Hey Max?” the creature spoke using the mouth they shared. “Yeah bud?” Max replied curiously. “Wouldn’t it be WILD if your cum was white instead of red?” they chortled loudly as the pair threw themselves into the air. 

 

 

   
Epilogue:  
The pair closed the window after crawling inside. Max turned around and slid the metallic latch on the window closed, finally allowing their nightly patrol to come to an end. “Spite, we need to talk about earlier…” He spoke as the good retracted from his body, forming into the serpent like body it preferred when they remained unbonded. The cool air of the living room was significantly warmer than outside but still very chilly to Max’s naked body. He strolled over to the somewhat bare kitchenette sharing space with the living room. Beside the large refrigerator was a glass pot filled with a brown liquid. His coffee maker percolated with fresh fluid, never resting. Max extended his arm to the handle of the container and flipped open the lid with his thumb, a small burst of heat clouding over his hand leaving a small layer of condensation. Spite moved from Max’s bare shoulders down his arm, sliding and maneuvering along his skin. If not for the biological refractory period between orgasms Max would likely have been fully erect from such a sensation. Spite entered the glass container and coiled inside against the walls, audibly slurping the coffee. His tiny head poked back out of the container and stared at Max with tiny red eyes, the visceral and horrifying nature of his alien smile completely lost on Max. “I thought you said that bad guys deserve their punishment” Spite inquired, the philosophical discussion sparking within Max’s mind. “Yeah but you cant just go around eating people, like. Am I gonna cough up a fuckin fingernail later? Am I gonna shit out some poor guys liver?!” Spite laughed at a statement he considered so absurd. “Maxi. Max. you’re gonna be fine. Ill protect you from anything.” Max felt a swelling feeling in his chest, his love always knew exactly what to say. He smiled endearingly at the snake and tickled his chin “fine. New arrangement. You can’t eat anyone unless we say so. Fair?” the serpent nodded, clearly in bliss from such physical attention. “but just because of that.” Max paused with a menacing grin, using his full palm to shove his partner into the glass container and snapping the lid closed with a snap. In one swift movement he grabbed a nearby cooking pan and plopped it on top of the container assuring the alien could not escape. “now Im gonna go shower and crawl into bed” he mocked and began walking towards the bathroom, swaying his ass tauntingly as he walked. “NOT FAIR YOU LITTLE SHIT. GET BACK HERE MAX.”  
Max entered the bathroom, ignoring the angry pleas of the creature in the other room. He stepped into the bathroom and grasped the discarded clothes from prior to his patrol. One short whiff of such a ripe scent later he placed them into the hamper in the corner of the room, which was overflowing with every article of clothing Max owned. The shower hissed to life and spat out its water, slowly warming to a pleasant temperature. Max stepped into the water and ran his hands along his body, not so much in an erotic manner but more so massaging and relaxing his body. The soap bubbled in his hair as he lathered and rinsed out the grease and sweat. There was something primally satisfying about a deep shower when he really needed it. The water ran for minutes, slowly losing its heat and intensity. Max turned the knob and shut down the water, standing beneath the shower head allowing the water to drip off. He reached for his nearby towel, a dark red color that was clearly in need of a wash. Tomorrow for sure he coached himself. He decided not to brush his teeth, the effort required much higher than the energy he had. Max reached for the mouthwash bottle and gargled a capful for a few seconds until the minty flavor permeated his gums and the inside of his cheeks. Good enough he thought and stepped into the hallway, taking the few short steps to his bedroom. Max took note of Spite having quieted down, likely content enough in his caffeine prison. Max pulled on the cold handle of his dresser, the drawer completely bare of underwear, pajama bottoms, or tops. Naked it is. He rolled his eyes knowing that he needed to do laundry the following day. The sheets felt cool against his skin, but not uncomfortably cold. He slid his feet inside, the soft texture caressing his skin, and tempting an erection. The pair did not usually sleep together, Spite not inherently needing to sleep due to his alien biology. Occasionally they would fall asleep bonded to eachother, Max loved those nights. He never slept better than when he was with his partner. When they first bonded to eachother he had a really hard debate with himself whether or not he should stay bonded permanently with his partner, terrified of forming an addiction to the power and feeling of unity. He looked down at his left hand, the red and white ring shifting its colors organically. The ring a constant reminder that even when they weren’t together, they were together. Max shifted in his bed and closed his eyes, images and memories of his day replaying as he struggled to sleep. He felt himself push against his sheets, an erection forcing such erotic thoughts from earlier into his mind. The sudden rush of hormones telling him to rub one more out before bed. Max sat up in bed and stared at his erection, its pulsing body erotic unto itself. He teased himself, running his finger along the line running along the bottom of his shaft. Max finally decided to give in to his feelings and removed his wedding ring. The red and white material shifting in his hands excitedly, as if it knew. He stretched and pulled it, widening the ring and sliding it over his cock. Resting it against the base of his testicles, an organic cock ring snuggly holding his balls tightly. He ran his hand smoothly against his shaft once more, forcing memories of his rooftop session to mind. “MAX. MAX YOU MOTHER FUCKER” he heard call from the other side of the apartment loudly. The high pitched scratchy voice clearly displeased about something. “YOU KNOW I CAN FEEL THAT. MAX YOU JACKASS YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING OFF WITHOUT ME!” Spite hollered angrily from his coffee pot prison.


End file.
